xanafandomcom-20200214-history
The Boy Detective
Once upon a time, the Boy Detective had a real name. He had a mother and a father and a home in a dusty trailer park, where he lived next door to a dryad and her daughter. He lived at the edge of fairy tale and noir, where he learned from his father to fire a gun and clean a kill, to bury stones at the crossroads and sit quietly by trees. His father was a goodman. But his mother was a strange woman. One day she died. Or did she? The evidence is ambiguous. That is when he stopped being J---- M------- A------ and became the Boy Detective. He and the dryad's daughter decided to go to the city, for the Boy Detective sought his mother and the dryad's daughter sought adventure. ooh get me away from here I'm dying For the Boy Detective, any door can lead to a most singular and unique place, the underworld. In the underworld, however, not every door leads somewhere you want to go. There are rules to follow in the underworld. Some of them are: *Do not eat anything. *Be polite. *Give gifts. In the underworld, you may find people. Many of them are dead, lost, forgotten, or a combination of all three. Lost objects also find their way to the underworld; relics of bygone eras reside there, awaiting a bid for popularity through writer, artist, or resurgence in interest. The underworld is cold and dark. There is no fire, and no fire creating items work, no torches, no lamps, no flashlights, no candles... unless they're magical. Drinking from the various pools and underground rivers that occasionally show up in the underworld landscape (often a shifting place) is not against the rules, but neither is it advised. play me a song to set me free The Boy Detective is fifteen. He has been fifteen for two years. He does not grow. He does not eat or sleep, though he does drink and smoke. He is, in other words, enchanted -- a propensity towards which may have been inherited from his mother. The Boy Detective is a crack shot; he knows how to shoot and take care of all manner of handguns, shotguns, and rifles. He knows how to clean a kill and light a fire. At all times, he carries with him cigarettes, a lighter, a flask of bourbon or whiskey, chalk, a sharpie, a ball of string, a knife, a locket with his mother's picture, a pocket watch, a pack of cards, and a gift. (He has very roomy pockets.) The Boy Detective is a magician of modest means, and he sometimes trades faces with dead boys. For some reason he has thus far always picked dark-haired, fair-skinned caucasians. It is unknown if this is out of preference, necessity, or neither. His original face is also unknown. nobody writes them like they used to so it may as well be me Though it is not always apparent, the Boy Detective wears more or less the same thing all the time, regardless of the weather. *a white button-up shirt *a black tie *a black peacoat *jeans *green chucks He has a tattoo of a black spiral on the inside of each wrist. The left wrist is clockwise and the right wrist is counterclockwise. said the hero in the story "it is mightier than swords--" Other dramatis personae that appear with varying regularities: *Candy Stauk *James Addison *Columbine "--I could kill you sure but I could only make you cry with these words." Canon influences: *Hellblazer (comics) *Constantine (movie) *Books of Magic (comics) *fairy tales *noir Category:Characters Category:Living